This invention relates to a catalytic cracking process. In another aspect, this invention relates to a process for cracking heavy oils which contain metal impurities.
Cracking catalysts comprising zeolite embedded in a matrix of inorganic refractory materials are known. Also the use of these cracking catalysts for cracking hydrocarbon containing oils, such as gas oil, is known. Frequently, these known cracking catalysts exhibit conversion and selectivity problems when heavier feedstocks, such as topped crudes and hydrotreated residua, which also contain metal impurities are employed. This invention is directed to the use of a cracking catalyst composition which exhibits improved cracking performance in processes for cracking heavy oils which contain vanadium compounds as impurities.